User blog:ETHANgamerFANa ROBLOX/Event Idea: Attack of the Baddies
Note.exe this was suggested by my brother so go blame him if this is deleted About the Event More beetles, spiders and other monsters have appeared everywhere, it's up to you and your friends/other players to stop them! (example: there will be 4 mantis in pine tree forest meaning x2 of every mob expect the bosses+stump snail) Also Tunnel bear has a chance of spawning in other fields now. If he does, make everyone (or you) leave the field hes in and he will despawn. Mobs (During the time the monsters came, monsters never seen before appeared in new fields) RoboWolf (Level 7) This monster has 575 HP, has a simular colour to Armored Aphid and drops all the same loot as Werewolf. Deals 30 damage. Aphidzilla (Level 8) (yea im using the zilla in godzilla to this dude now.) This monster is yellow, is bigger then Tunnel Bear, has 7500 HP and drops the same as King Beetle. He deals 75 damage. Beetle Burner Looks like a fully red King beetle (eyes are green) but the size of Coconut Crab. This monster can both be passive and hostile. Hostile Version (Level 16): 500,000 Health, deals 250 damage without defense and drops a star egg, up to 30 royal jellies and 50M honey. Passive Version: Spawns in a field Vicious Bee is attacking or if a monster in a field spawns to attack a player. Deals up to 500 damage to the bee, deals up to 75 on other monsters and has a message if spawns to stop Vicious Bee: "Beetle Burner has appeared to fight Vicious Bee!" Note that he can die from the bee too. New fields This is where new mobs appear. Tech Field Needs 17 bees to enter Includes RoboWolf Only has white flowers (Large) and useful for quests needing white pollen There is a shop which sells stingers for 100k Honey (1M for 10, 10M for 100) A silver egg is behind the shop in the field Aphid Field Needs 31 bees to enter Aphidzilla spawns here, along with 2 normal aphids and 1 armored aphid Has blue, red and white medium and large flowers A diamond aphid can spawn if its night Burnt Field Need 40 bees to enter Beetle Burner spawns here There are red large flowers here and fire near the field. There is a grey cannon which sends you back to the Tech field, needing 32 bee types to fire it A diamond egg hides in the fire A bear spawns here but we will tell soon. Note that the Tech Field, Aphid Field and Burnt field spawn near them guarded by gates as they are located near Windy Bee Gate/Coconut+Pepper Field. Bear Fire Bear He is black like Black Bear and has a fire bee near him. His only quest: The Anti Beetle Burner Defeat 1 Beetle Burner. Collect 5B pollen from the Burnt Field Rewards: 50B honey, 10000 treats, and 1 star treat Tips for the Beetle Burner Before you say "Why not tips for the other ones", they can be handled easily if you go behind the shop and other parts of the field to protect you. Tip 1: Be quick. Try getting enough Haste tokens, and make sure you dont run into him. Tip 2: Vicious Bee. Vicious bee spikes are good when your fighting this boss so make sure to grind for 250 stingers before fighting. Tip 3: Be equppied with a extremely powerful suit. This will help you not die from attacks. Tip 4: Hide behind fire. The fire are a physical block somehow so the mob cant get to you. Tip 5:Jump on his head. His head is secretly a safe zone so you are safe and your bees can hurt him. (oh and, he can get you off) The end thats it and remember to blame my brother if this is removed also if you think i hate him he bullies me so no i dont Category:Blog posts